


Stay Awhile

by xlessxthanx3x



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlessxthanx3x/pseuds/xlessxthanx3x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 14 year old Kurt doesn't like that his 16 year old stepbrother Finn Hudson is stealing time away from his dad. Finn is desperate for Kurt to like him, so if he uses Kurt's crush on his best friend Puck to his advantage, who could blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awhile

"So I guess we're brothers now, huh?"

Kurt didn't lift his glower up from the table to respond, "Yes, stepbrothers."

Finn Hudson's normally upbeat smile and personality faltered for a bit. He'd been living with Kurt Hummel and his dad (his mom's boyfriend, Burt) for almost a year now, and now his mom Carole was finally married to Kurt's dad, so why was Kurt being so emo still? He knew the dude was only fourteen so he was probably going through that angst-fest stage—Finn had bought all the Good Charlotte CDs and convinced himself he was a total Goth when he was Kurt's age, not knowing how un-Gothic that was—but he also knew Kurt loved his dad more than anyone else. Why couldn't he smile at his own dad's wedding?

Finn decided to shrug it off and was soon smiling his goofy smile again. "Wanna go and see if anyone wants to dance? You know Brittany from glee thinks you're the most adorable thing ever."

The younger boy gave him his best  _bitch-stop-talking_  face. "No thanks, I'm not up for being someone's little puppy tonight."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that," Finn rushed out, but Burt and his mom, arms wrapped around the other's waist, walking up to the table, interrupted him.

"You kids doing okay?"

"Just great, dad," Kurt said, giving him a small smile.

"Um, yeah, just fine, like Kurt said," Finn answered, confused at Kurt's sudden change in mood.

"I'm a bit tired, though, so if Finn or someone is okay with taking me home, I might leave soon, if that's okay, dad," Kurt added.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Burt replied. "Don't want you getting sick or anything."

"Are both of you boys packed and ready to stay at your friends' houses while we're away?" Carole asked.

"Of course, Carole."

"Finn?"

"I just have a few things I need to throw into my bag—"

"Don't lie to me, Finn; just be ready when Mae Puckerman picks you up tomorrow, okay?" Carole said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you're staying at Noah's house?" Kurt asked, his attitude slightly perkier.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, who else would I stay with?"

"Well, we better go mingle some more. Come tell us if you leave, okay?" Carole said. She leaned down and gave both boys a quick kiss on the cheek and then left with Burt to go to the next table.

Finn and Kurt sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Kurt said, "Maybe I can come visit you at Noah's while their gone on their honeymoon? Mercedes is awesome and all, but…"

"Sure, yeah, that'd be great," Finn replied. Kurt beamed for the first time that night; Finn wasn't sure why, but at least he finally got his brother to smile.

—

"Hey, sorry we didn't get to hang out while our parents were honeymooning," Finn said to Kurt who was currently laying on his bed in their shared room, writing in his journal.

"Oh…that," Kurt said, blushing a bit. Finn had no idea why but he didn't hang onto it. "It's fine. Mercedes and I had a good time anyways."

"Yeah, it's cool how well you guys get along."

"Well, every gay guy needs a fruit fly, I guess," Kurt replied with a shrug.

"Yeah…um, maybe?" Finn wasn't sure how to respond to things like that when Kurt said them. He just wanted to bond with his brother but he never seemed to want to cooperate. "It's cool how open you are with your, um, sexuality and stuff." Kurt gave him a bit of a look. "I mean, since guys normally aren't out at your age, right?"

"Yes, but people are starting to come out younger and younger now," Kurt said. "And apparently my dad's' always known, so it's not a secret that I've never been the son he wanted, so whatever." He turned back to his writing.

Finn gaped at him. "What are you talking about? Your dad  _loves_  you."

Kurt gave a small, sad laugh. "He may love me, but he likes you more. It's not a secret."

"Ku—"

"Finn, I don't particularly like football or any sports for that matter, and while I like helping him in the garage, I do it while dancing to songs on the radio, not listening to basketball scores being announced. And I'd rather watch Judy sing then John Wayne shoot bad guys and walk funny." Kurt stood up and put on his jacket and shoes. "Look, it's just…whatever. I'll learn to deal with it. I've dealt with you taking up his time for a year now, I can deal with the rest of my life." Kurt finally looked at Finn , blinking back some tears, and said, "If dad or Carole ask, I'm just going for a walk, okay?" He took a shuddering breath and walked up the steps from their basement bedroom, closing the door loudly behind him.

Finn stared at the stairway in shock. Is that why he and Kurt didn't get along? Did Kurt think his dad liked Finn more than him? Did he not realize how much his dad adored him? How proud Burt was when Kurt came out? How a fair amount of the conversations he and Burt had were about how awesome Kurt was? He needed to convince Kurt that Burt loved him so much…but in order to do that he needed to first convince Kurt that he was a good guy.

After a few moments Finn finally looked away from the stairs and looked at Kurt's bed. Kurt's journal just laid there open, begging him to read it. He bit his lip and glanced back at the stairs and back at the open notebook, repeating that action until his eyes started to hurt from all the motion. Finally he quickly grabbed the journal and then quickly sat back down on his own bed. He flipped to the beginning and saw Kurt's entry about coming out.

_Dear Journal,_

_Diary seems too girly, even for me._

_Anyways, I finally came out to my Carole and her son. This wasn't as nerve-wracking as coming out to my dad, but I was still nervous, even though I hid it well._  (Finn had to agree; Kurt didn't seem nervous at all.)  _I know dad loves me for who I am, but what if Carole or Finn didn't and they rejected me? Would my dad let go of the first woman he loved since my mom just for me? It seems unlikely_ ("That is such bullshit," Finn mumbled to himself.)

_But anyways, I just stood up during one our Friday dinner and said, "Carole, Finn, I want you to know something that is a big part of me...I'm gay." Then I sat back down._

_Carole patted my hand and said she loved me and Finn just asked for more potatoes._

_How anticlimactic._

_-Kurt Hummel_

Finn read a few more entries; some were boring  _(I am now officially the owner of an Alexander McQueen original scarf_ ), some were sad ( _Carole makes it hard to just hold onto the ghost of my mother's memory forever, and I don't know if that's what I want or not_ ), and some were just TMI, which Finn figured he deserved ( _Finn's watching_ _Baywatch_ _right now, and I must say that the Hoff definitely had reason to be popular then—my God did that man have drool worthy abs_ ). He had almost given up hope and finding a helpful entry when the word  _Puck_ caught his eye.

_Dear Journal_

_Today Finn finally introduced me to his infamous friend Puck._

_I was up in the kitchen reading the latest_ _ Vogue _ _when they came in after playing football on the hoop my dad installed years ago in hopes that I would one day want to play basketball; I didn't._

_Finn looked as dopey as usual but he had this ridiculously hot guy next to him. I'm not joking about this guy's hotness level: tanned, muscled, slight stubble, beautiful brown eyes…even his Mohawk was hot._

_"Hey, Kurt, this is Puck; Puck, Kurt," Finn said as an introduction._

_"Puck?" I said as if I never heard Finn mention him before. "That's a stupid name."_

_The god before me laughed and answered, "Yeah, it's one of those weird football nicknames they gave out." Then he laughed with Finn about calling himself "Puckzilla" and "Puckasauraus"…I was too focused on that sultry voice to pay attention to words anymore._

_"So, what's your real name?" I asked with a coy smile._

_"Noah Puckerman," he answered, his muscles gleaming from sweat._

_I got up and started walking out the door before turning back and saying, "I'm going to call you Noah, then." After that I walked away, trying to move my hips as much as possible._

_Oh God, I was a total idiot, wasn't I? I just made a huge fool in front of the hottest guy I've seen in my life, and he's probably not even gay or into guys or_ _**anything** _ _._

_But he did smile back at me…and I swear I felt his gaze follow my ass._

_Oh I wish Finn would bring him over everyday so I could just stare at those arms…_

_-Kurt Hummel_

Finn stared at the entry for a while. Things Kurt had done were finally clicking; wanting to hang out with him over their parents' honeymoon, asking to play games like  _Call of Duty_  with them, blushing whenever Finn brought him up…Holy shit, his little brother had a crush on his best friend.

But poor Kurt, he was totally going to get hurt by him. There was no way Puck was gay or something…was there?

Well, their conversation after Kurt left wasn't that indicative.

" _So Kurt's—"_

" _Gay? Yeah. Got a problem with it?"_

" _Hell no. Let the kid get action where he wants."_

And that was the end of that.

Well, even if Puck and Kurt—oh their names fit together, weird—weren't going to get together, they could still totes be friends, right? And if Finn wanted to bond with Kurt by having Puck over so Kurt would actually want to hang, that wasn't wrong, right?

Finn nodded to himself. This plan was gonna be  _awesome_.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to update this I promise I will, I will, I will! Anyways, here's the prompt:
> 
> "Kurt is 14 when Finn Hudson and his mother moves in with Kurt and his father and Kurt hates the other boy who is stealing his dad from him.
> 
> It sadly takes over year for Finn to notice something is really wrong with his new little brother other than the usual emo angst phase he thought the kid was going thru. Finn really likes his new family and tries everything he can think of to bond with Kurt.
> 
> Finn is not really successful in his attempts to befriend the younger boy until he figures out about Kurt's big crush on Finn's best friend Puck, so he comes up with a plan to make Kurt spend more time with Finn and getting to know each other better by using Puck so that Kurt will want to hang around with them instead of going to the mall or something. It works a little to well he finds out when he walks in on them making out in his bed on day."


End file.
